The New Charmed Ones
by lionesspotter
Summary: Bloom leaves alfea, something happened between her and Sky. She moves to San Francisco, where she will find love, demons, family and a charmed life. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody i've been playing with this idea since september so classes had just ended and i was really bored, so i thought why not write!**

**so here is to the people, who arent inside my mind so they have no idea whats happening.**

**Piper had only two kids Chris and Whiatt**

**Phoebe also had only tho kids and one of them was a guy, Prue and Robert**

**Paige is Oritel ,and she had Daphne and Bloom**

**so any questions just ask in the review or PM me i love to answer. now lets get on with the story!**

**ps"special thanks to my supe amazing beta who works in the speed of light, she is the greatest! A shout out to Tempest S.**

_October 9th, 2009 _

_Dear Diary_

_ My dear stupid cousin suggested that I should start writing this diary because I couldn't control my emotions, ergo I couldn't control my powers since the two are connected._

_Like I don't know that I'm an empath for God sakes! I wanted to say "I know you are half cupid and you can feel my emotions, but if you don't stop, I'll blow you up!" OK Diary I think I lost you right there, didn't I?_

_ Lets start in the beginning, shall we? When I was sixteen I learned I was a fairy. I left home and moved to Alfea, the great school of fairies. There I met my best friends, Stella, Layla, Musa, Tecna and my best friend Flora, and we started the Winx club. Near our school there was another school for guys who are called Specialists. Redfountain trained them to be heroes. We had friends there, Brandon, Jimmy, Helia, Riven and well, Sky. Sky and I dated for a long time but I don't like to talk about it or in this case write... something happened... _

_Well because of "that" I left without saying goodbye._

_ And now lets get to my dear cousins. I had just moved to San Francisco. I fell in love with the city when I was a kid and I thought it would be a cool place to live. _

_I was able to get a job as a helper to a kindergarten teacher. The job was good and the money too but I still missed my friends. They tried calling but I started blocking their calls because thinking about them made me think of Him. _

_One day I decided to go to a local bar to help cheer me up and get my mind off of my friends. P3 was the hottest bar in town and it was always packed. Little did I know it wasn't just humans who frequented there. A demon appeared and I died(kidding would I be writing this if I did? OK I'm nervous. I don't know why. Is not like anyone is gonna read this? Chris, if you are reading this I promise you that I'll do worse than just blow you up!)so where was I? Oh the demon. He said something that I couldn't really catch and then "only those with magic wont freeze". The guy was seriously creepy with red eyes and purple skin. It looked like he belonged in Star Wars or something. Before he could hurt anyone two guys suddenly appeared started fighting the demon, so I thought 'what the heck?' and started fighting along side them. They were a bit startled at first but soon they noticed that I was with them. The taller boy (that would be my cousin Chris. He has long black hair, blue eyes just like mine, an olive tanned skin, and a strong body) tried to freeze the demon but the spell didn't last long, so the other guy (That's would be the infamous Robert. He has brown curly hair, green eyes like Esmeraude, a darker tone of olive skin than Chris, and he has a stronger body too) sent the demon flying. On cue I shot the demon with a fire ball causing it to burst into pieces and everybody unfroze. It was like nothing happened. Nobody had a clue that they were in any danger._

_ After the fight When Chris and Robert approached me probably wanting to know who i am, and when they touched me I felt a shiver run down my spine and suddenly I wasn't in the bar anymore. It looked like I was in heaven, and two old ladies appeared in front of us. I thought I was dreaming when the boys called them Mom. _

_"Hello, my dears" the older one said. She looked like she was in her early fifties fifty two, and the other one appeared to be in herlate forties. "My dear Bloom, how good it is to see you in person. Great job on saving our sister and her planet last year."_

_ "Your sister?" "Oh my. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm your aunt, Piper Halliwell, and this is my sister, Phoebe Halliwell. We're your mothers half sisters. Well dead half sisters." _

_"Wait. What?" I didn't know anything about them. After I saved the people of Sparks I asked my mom about her relatives but she always kept brushing me off and changing the subject. "Well lets start at the beginning with Melinda Warren, the first witch of the Charmed line."_

_ "Hold on. Did you just say witch? I'm not a witch, I'm a fairy!" I objected. _

_"You are both, my dear." _

_"No, witches are bad. I can't be a witch." _

_"In your realm maybe but in this one there are good witches and there are bad witches. You are one of the good ones. I know it may be hard for you to understand. It was for me too but you have to understand, you are a Charmed One" she patiently explained. _

_"A Charmed what?" I asked in confusion. _

_"A Charmed One. It is a group of three witches amongst the charmed line that hold amazing power. Separated they are strong but together they hold magnificent power, the greatest power on the side of good."_

_"But how my mother maried a king, and i became a fairy!"_

_"There was a great battle 18 years ago, and during that battle both of us died. Your mother was devastated, she moved to another planet, and she met your dad and she finally moved on, when you were little sometimes she summoned us, but after the battle, she was in limbo so we couldn't see each other and since her resurrection she is always working to put the planet back together, i'm sorry i wish that we could talk more but is time for us to go"and she vanished._

_It took me a while to get used to everything but i finally accepted_

_ Now if you think that being a fairy is cool, let me tell you what's even cooler. Being a one-third fairy, one-third whitelighter and … one-third witch! Now you think,how can a person be a fairy and a witch at the same time?' when witches are bad and fairies are good. It's because I'm a good witch! Did you know those existed? Well neither did I!_

_ And I'm not just a witch. I'm a charmed one. A powerful witch that can use the Power of Three. Well only when I'm with my cousins. We are the second generation of Charmed Ones and the first group to have boys in it. My witch powers are premonitions, levitation and empathy, just like my Aunt Phoebe (the second old woman) but I learned that if I connect to a person's emotions then I can connect to their powers. That means I can really kick ass because even demons have their powers linked to their emotions, and if spend a lot of time with a person, I can use their powers without needing to be near them._

_ Chris and I are whitelighters so we can orb, change our appearances, heal, and some other cool stuff. Chris can either cause things to explode or freeze things. I like using Chris' powers to blow stuff up to blow him up._

_ Robert is half cupid. He doesn't use his powers much but every woman who lays eyes on him falls in love with him. It is sick and it ticks me off. As a witch he can astral-project and move stuff with his hand or mind. I have other cousins besides them. Two to be exact. Prue and Wiatt. Prue lives in Los Angeles so we don't see her a lot but Wiatt lives with us in the big Halliwell manor. He's a resident at a hospital. He is gonna be a great doctor someday. _

_So that leaves to the three of us, the youngest cousins, the job of saving the world._

_ No pressure. _

_Ok now I'm late. Why do I have such a complicated life? I wish that you could answer me._

**Remember to review Because a happy writer writes more!**

**i like everything your angst, your ideas, your critiques and especially your love! so R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYBODY! Here is THE second chapteR!So please pretty pleasem reView!

Id like to thank Theresa Fan cause she was my first and only reviewer!:(

OH super thanks to everyone who favourited this story!

_October 11, 2009 _

_Dear Diary, _

_I swear in the elder's sake that I'm gonna kill Chris one of these days. _

_This morning I was sleeping peacefully in my room and he barges in without even knocking with a pot full of freezing cold water and pours it on me. He claimed that it was an emergency and he needed my help. I thought there was a demon in the house or something, because they keep appearing, at all hours of the day, I swearthere is a room in the underworld devoted to giving explicit information on how to enter our house. _

_"What happened?" I asked, worried, and you know what the jackass said? _

_"I don't know how to make coffee" he said pouting. _

_"You gotta be freaking kidding me" I said in disbelief._

_ "What? I have to correct tests for magic school and I need energy" was his reasoning. _

_"Eat an apple or go to Starbucks but don't pour freezing cold water on me, you idiot" I said and started using his own power to blow him up. "_

_Will you stop doing that" he exclaimed in irritation. _

_"No, I'm gonna kill you" I said jumping out of bed. _

_"Well now that you're awake can you make me some coffee?" _

_"You better orb out of here right now before I kill you." He saw the anger in my eyes and wisely orbed to magic school._

_ Since I was awake already I decided to write a bit in you, so what shall I write. Oh how about magic school. Magic school is the best school for magic in the universe. Only the best and strongest are sent there. I luckily got a job teaching there. It was the elders idea actually. Oh the elders are a group of powerful white lighters that keep the balance between good and evil on earth. Well as long as I'm awake I guess I might as well start grading papers myself. _

_I teach fairy classes and help in some witch ones too._

Normal pov.

Bloom left her room and started making coffee, for herself and not inconsiderate jackasses, and went to her room to get the tied her long auburn hair in a bun in the top of her head to keep it out of the way while she worked. When she came back to the kitchen she found a smirking Chris sipping her coffee.

"Hey that's. My. Coffee!"An angry Bloom said.

"Oh. Sorry" he said not looking apologetic at all. Those two liked fighting over anything. It was their own form of bonding.

Luckily before they could destroy the house, Robert entered the room, looking dashing in a suit.

"Hey my dear cousin" he said kissing Bloom on the cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" Chris joked, pouting.

"No and here is your coffee, Bloom."

"How did you know?" a surprised Bloom asked.

"Cause last year when the two of you started correcting the tests, you fought every day about coffee so I figured I should bring you a cup before I leave for work."

"Why can't you be more like Robert, Chris?" Bloom asked looking at Chris.

"Huh" he said scoffing and left to correct the tests on the dining room table

"Well I better go" Robert said dashing off to work. He had just started in a law firm. He's gonna be a great lawyer someday.

Later that day...

"That's it, I'm gonna kill all my students so I don't have to correct their tests!" Bloom exclaimed. She had just finished correcting all the tests. It took her four hours because they weren't on paper, they were spells, incantations and whatnot.

Chris had finished ten minutes ago, now they were lying on the sofa plotting how to kill all the students and make it look like an accident.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Chris said pouting.

"We are teachers. We have a duty to teach magical creatures how to use their powers responsibly" Bloom lectured imitating one of the teachers at the school. They burst out laughing. Even though they fought a lot, they were the best of friends.

CRASH

"That sounded like it came from the attic" Chris and Bloom exclaimed at the same time, orbing to the highest room in the house. There was a strange looking demon trying to steal the Book of Shadows. On reflex Chris moved his hands and blew him up. Luckily this wasn't a high level demon so they wouldn't need a vanquishing potion or the Power of Three to vanquish the demon.

_October 11, 2009_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I know it's my duty but I hate killing demons. Even though they don't have a heart I always feel a little guilty after vanquishing them._

_ Classes are almost over finally. I just finished correct the finals so tomorrow I'll return them and then I'm gonna spend the next three weeks telling tales about me, my old friends and my family. _

_Why demons keep pursuing the Book of Shadows I don't know. They know they can't touch it so why try it? Do they actually think they will get lucky and nothing will happen? The Book of Shadows is an old book of vanquishing spells and information about demons that my family has created over the generations. It is the source of all our powers. _

_I love the Book. The first few weeks after I learned about my heritage I would spend nights reading it, cover to cover, learning everything about my family history and the demons they encountered._

_ I have a meeting in Magic School in a ten minutes but I don't want to go. I want to stay in bed writing but I have to go...Uncle Leo will be mad if I skip it. Oh first I'm gonna tell you about Uncle Leo. He was the whitelighter in charge of the original Charmed Ones but he fell in live with Piper. He's the father of Chris and Wiatt. After Piper died he became an elder. Again, long story that I don't even understand. He continues to take care of Magic School. He's like a father to me. Well, another father. I gotta go, bye._

"Is every teacher here?" Leo asked, looking in his office that was filled with powerful creatures of every kind. Suddenly Bloom appeared, opening the door a little too loudly, everyone turn to look at her. Leo chuckled and continued. "Well I think we can start now." "As you all know every teacher in every realm of the universe has to complete a 6 month training with us. Five fairies and five Specialists are coming here at the start of November for their training period. Their names are Musa, Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Riven, Sky, Jimmy, Helia and Brandon."

MAKE A WRITER HAPPY! COMMENT IN HIS SORY SO WELL WILL WRITE MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this really short, but I promise the next one will be bigger but it will take me a week or so to post it cause school is gonna start tomorrow and is from eight till 5, and well im probably gonna spend the rest of the time sleeping... so enjoy and review!**

_October 11, 2009_

Dear Diary,

You want to see how life can be screwed up in a phrase?  
So let me tell you what Uncle Leo told me in the meeting:  
"As you all know every teacher in every realm of the universe has to complete  
a 6 month training course with us. Five fairies and five Specialists are coming here  
at the start of November for their training period. Their names are Musa,  
Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Riven, Sky, Jimmy, Helia and Brandon.  
Oh yeah, the people that I ran away from are coming to me. After that I  
started yelling at Leo

"What?"

"Bloom, I know that you don't like them very much..."  
"'Not like' is a euphemism"  
"Well you have to control yourself because you have to watch over them."  
"What?"  
"Well you are the only teacher we have that studied at Alfea so you know more  
about them."  
"No, no, no, no!"  
"It's not your choice. When I mentioned you to Faragonda she asked for you  
specifically."  
"You mentioned me? Great." Right now I take back what I said, I don't consider  
Leo a father anymore.  
"I'm sorry but this isn't up for discussion, so that's it."  
After that I orbed out to my room, and started writing in you. Oh here comes  
  
Chris...

"You ok?" Chris asked after entering his cousin's room. She never said why she  
left Alfea, but if any of those fairies thought about hurting his cousin they would  
face his wrath. No one hurt her, except him.  
"Oh yeah. Ecstatic" she replied with so much sarcasm in her voice that a deaf guy could hear it.  
"Okay, lets go!" Chris said jumping off of her bed.  
"Where?" Bloom asked. She didn't really wanna go out.  
"I don't know but you are not gonna mope around all day" a determined Chris said.  
The two cousins went to the park, had lunch, watched a movie and started a  
popcorn fight, and then that night they opened P3, just for them. They didn't  
open the club Monday through Thursday, and the three (Robert got home during  
the popcorn fight, and the two attacked him) of them partied like teenagers, oblivious of a presence watching the auburn haired beauty.

**Dont forget to R&R! and who do you think is watching? leave your guess because I swear you will be surprised!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, so this one is super long but it a little longer than the last one.**

**but i'll try to make the next one longer**

November 2, 2009

Dear Diary,

So Robert keeps bugging ME to write more,saying that I should not only write what's happening but big events in my LIFE so I'm gonna tell you about HIM... I met Cole seven months ago in P3. He was dashing, green eyes, olive tanned skin, a killer smile. We started flirting with each OTHER and we really hit it off. We SPENT all night talking and without realizing IT I fell in love with him.

We went out for about six months. The sex was awesome, not that I had much to compare IT WITH. My only other experience was with Sky.

But the last few weeks of our relationship he kept pushing me away so one day I asked him about it...

"Cole you alright?" We were walking in the park after a date. I had planned it all, romantic dinner and then a romantic walk through the park, the only problem was that Cole seemed to be ignoring me.

"Yes, of course" he said looking straight ahead. I stopped. I couldn't take it. If he wanted to break up with me, he should do it already.

"Why did you stop?"

"Why are you so cold?"I asked choking back the tears.

"What?"

"The last...few weeks..you..barely look at me...why?" I was crying now.

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is. You can't just leave me like that. If you wanna break up with me just say it already!"

"Break up with you?" he asked not looking like he was understanding.

"Yes!" I yelled at him.

"The last thing I wanna do is break up with you."

"So why you pushing me away?"

"It's because I love you!"

"You love me?" He loves me or so I thought.

"Yes."

"I love you too."

Diary, I think you can guess what happened later. Now I think that I should tell you what happened in details but I don't seem to recall them so I'll tell you what I know. We had just come back from an amazing date WHEN a demon attacked. When COLE defended me, he used magic. Demon magic. But the WORST was that when he did, the glamor ON his appearance didn't work and instead of looking at the man I loved, I was looking at the man who broke my Aunt Phoebe HEART. So I attacked him. He tried to say that he was a changed man but I couldn't believe him. I trapped him and left, so yeah I can't believe my luck with MEN. I guess I just move from one betrayal to another. Well that's it. I must go, they are coming in today.

"You all right?"A CONCERNED Chris said after Bloom appeared in magic school.

"Yeah. OF course."

"You know that if one of them bugs you I'll kill them."

"That's sweet but I'll pass"she said laughing it off. Sometimes Chris got really over protective She spent the afternoon teaching fairy classes and in the end she observed a witch one, she was a good teacher, but she always wanted to get better.

After that she went to the teachers lounge to correct a few more tests. Most of her students passed, there was only one girl in the fairy class that didn't but her other grades were really high, so she could pass the year. Now thinking about it, this girl was one of the top in her class, and she did real bad, almost like a demon had done it. She was worried the group was supposed to be here ten minutes ago and there was no SIGN of them. Maybe Stella held them off. THAT girl would be the first one to start getting ready and the last one to finish.

"They are still not here?" Leo asked the young girl.

"No."

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you about them."

"It's ok" "No, its not. I totally backed you into a corner." The redhead could see her uncle was really sad about what happened so she went around the table and huggedhim, saying it was okay.

"someone has entered the school" Chris said coming in.

"Come on." The three of them walked to the main hall where five fairies, five specialists, Faragonda and the chairman of Red Fountain all stared at the girl walking between the two whitelighters,

**hey guys i know you are reading so please review it doesnt hurt and it makes me happy and im depressed so review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys im sorry that i havent uploaded in so long, i hit my head two weeks ago and i was outta comission for a while, and then i was sick and im a klutz so i have really bad luck. and also i had writer's block. and please guys review im a sad sad person so review!oh i uploades the chapter ah hour ago and i forgot to say something the reason it tool me so long to update was cuz the site was giving me problems and i couldn't access this story! so enjoy and thanks to my reviewers and to my amazing beta!**

November 2009

Dear Diary...

In all my life I don't think I've ever been rude to someone on purpose. Well.. except Mitzi and the Trix but they deserved it.

What I did today will haunt me for the rest of my life.

So there I was in Magic school with Leo and Chris to welcome the Winx Club and the Specialists. I put a nonchalant face like I didn't care that they were my best friends for years and I left them without even a goodbye...and Faragonda, she gave me chance to study in Alfea for free.

"Hello, my name is Leo. I'm the principal of magic school. I'm also one of the elders." I don't need to tell you who said that, do I? Well since you asked it was Chris, as if I don't think Chris could ever be as polite as his father, brother, cousin well... OK moving on... "This is my son, Chris Halliwell. He teaches witch classes and helps with the training of many white lighters and has few charges himself" Leo stated proudly. Then pointing to me he said "This is my niece, Bloom Halliwell. She also teaches witch classes and has a few charges but she also teaches fairy classes." So if you weren't just paper with a cute leather cape, you would probably ask, "So how did the Winx Club take it?" They looked surprised and with an expression that is impossible to describe, almost like Stella had said something smart.

Stella of course looked amazing. Her long blond hair was cascading down her shoulders perfectly with light make up that brought out her golden eyes. Musa had her hair in her usual pigtails but they were much longer now, almost reaching her knees. She was the tallest person in the group. Flora looked dashing her brown hair reached her waist with perfect natural waves and her green eyes ARE the color of a rose's thorn making her face look more mysterious and grown up. Techna let her hair grow and now reached mid shoulder length. Layla's hair's really short but really cool. Her blue eyes had lost their shine, actually everyone's eyes had lost their shine. The guys looked the same, except him. His blonde hair was shorter, and his clothes looked too big on him, making his weight loss apparent. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Bloom, is that really you?" Flora asked. I couldn't bring myself to look at her or respond so I simply told Chris that I forgot that I had to open P3 tonight and I was going home so here I am writing in you whilst eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's Phish food.

And that's how Robert walked in on Bloom a few minutes later because today was actually his job to open P3. After explaining what happened in magic school to Robert he took her, or actually forced her, to go to P3 WITH him.

"Come on, Bloom. You have to go out" Robert pleads doing a puppy dog face.

"No, I wanna stay at home and mope with Ben & Jerry" Bloom cried pouting.

"If you do that you'll get fat."

"I don't care" was her stubborn reply

"If you don't, I'll tell Chris you broke his favorite coffee mug!" Robert exclaimed in desperation. This girl was harder than a few of his clients.

"You wouldn't?"

"I won't if you put on a skirt and tank top and leave with me right this second, young lady!"

"Can't I just go in my sweats?"

"Is that Chris orbing in..."

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going."

"You will see. We will have a nice night. We will dance, have fun and forget about our problems!" but since when did Halliwells' got a night off?

November 3, middle of the night

Dear Diary, Will you please tell me if have I have a sign in my head that says "hey demons I'm a Charmed One so come attack me, even though you won't win, but I will lose precious time and sleep to make a potion to vanquish you" because they just keep coming and coming. When I was finally starting to relax a guy who looked humanoid but had a lion's head started attacking. So me and Robert had to imprison him, so we could go to the house AND check the Book of Shadows AND make a potion. When I was going to throw it at him, Chris decided that it would be a good time to pop up, scaring the life outta me and I ended up throwing the potion on the ground. Thank god I had a second one...

This guy also did a number on P3 but when he appeared I froze everyone and sent them to the school, so now my only problem is explaining three hundred people appearing outta nowhere to Leo. Explaining to Leo was easy but to have all of your old friends hear you talk about using witchcraft like it was normal and that you didn't have a problem being one, even though in high school your sworn enemies were witches, was another...

**please review or ei'll sop writing so please 5 reviews ok?**


	6. authors note

**hey guys, im sorry for i havent updated in the longest while, im having a few medical/family rpoblems, so i cant update, i hate when authors do this, but i will not update for a while.**

**thankx and btw reviews wil probably make things faster, i know that i wil; update at least twice before july, and a least once in july, but its up to you how fast that first update comes!**

**so review or PM me!**

**forever your mistressamy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, see I promised to get one put in June! so this chapter has a lot of answers, on everything and stuff, in the beginning of the chapter I mentioned sailor moon, for those who dont know what this legent, beautiful and great and awesome anime/manga is, well you suck, but anyways in one of the season the lead male breakup with the lead character because he has some dreams saying that is he stays with her she will die. But now to the story and to the review butt****!**

_November 4_

_ Dear diary,_

_ Oh my, sometimes I think that what I did a few years ago was wrong. Leaving without an explanation, they were my best friends so why did I do that? I think the most reasonable explanation was that I got some weird dreams saying that my friends were going to die if I didn't leave Alfea. For the first time in my life I actually felt sorry for Mamoru in the break up of the R season of Sailor Moon, but that doesn't really matter... What matters is that every night I saw my friends dying. I saw Sky dying... I thought I could ignore it but after night after night of nightmares, every time I closed my eyelids Stella, Flora, Sky, and Musa's faces would appear and they would look disappointed, kinda like they were saying,_

_ "If you don't leave, we'll die. How could you do this to us?..."_

_ But there was also Sky's friendship with Princess Diaspro. Even after everything she did, HE, the guy that promised to marry me and love me forever, couldn't see how manipulative she is and that she wasn't interested in being friends with him but only interested in becoming queen of Eraklyon! And he believed her, and ...I think...started...to...lo...ve her... its incredible I'm stuttering in my writing! But anyways I'll never forget what I saw in a surprise visit to Eraklion..._

_ There I was, a happy, bubbly, naïve sixteen year old girl who was so oblivious as I was walking through the palace's halls thinking "Oh my, where is Sky? I miss him. He hasn't come to visit in weeks." I wanted to be with him forever, so to impress him I put on this great ivory dress that reached my ankles and had a corset top with the bottom flaring out perfectly._

_ As I was walking with Brandon trying to find him, Sky appeared all regal and handsome. He was laughing and attached to him arm was Diaspro. Of course, like always, she looked sunning. Her dress was low cut, and short, stopping at mid thigh. She looked like a freaking slut. Wasn't she supposed to be like "queen material" as Sky's mother liked to say? And then she put her hand on his cheek, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Not an on the cheek kiss, but a hot passionate kiss on the mouth! And he responded!_

_ Well after that I ran away as fast as I could. I could hear Brandon calling after me but I couldn't stop to listen. I teleported back to my room in Alfea and what I heard broke the rest of my already shattered heart. _

_"...doesn't she know that Sky will never marry her? He will only marry..." Stella said. Didn't she support me when Sky was under a spell? Sadly I couldn't catch everything she said._

_ "She is so stupid. She will never be with Sky"Flora said whilst probably attending to her flowers. Wasn't she supposed to be my best friend? _

_"Have you seen her hair? Nobody has that color, its so fake" softly says Tecna, the girl with pink hair, but still I thought we were friends._

_ "And she's not a princess like she says she is" Musa said laughing. She always said "Anyone is a princess if they believe in themselves."_

_ I packed my bags and left without letting them know I was there. I had hoped it would be the last time I would ever see them but fate has an odd way of doing things..._

Bloom closed her diary. After the debacle in P3 she had been working her ass off to make sure they didn't remember a thing. The Cleaners were good but when it comes to the Halliwells, anything could happen. I remember something that Chris said about his memories when he was the Halliwells whitelighter.

On another place, a sad looking but still incredibly handsome man was seated in the room he shared with his best friend whilst staying in Magik (i don't know if I had written like this before, if I didn't I will now)School. He was thinking that even though the love of his life was lecturing in the same place he was studying, he couldn't get close to her. Those damn bodyguards of hers wouldn't let him near her. All he wanted was to talk to Bloom. He knew that she probably left him because she saw Diaspro kiss him but he didn't kiss her back. He couldn't. His heart would always belong to Bloom and no one else.

After that kiss Diaspro was ordered to stay away from the palace and from him, much to his mother's dismay. She couldn't understand it. Even though he said he wanted to marry Bloom and that he would never, ever marry Diaspro, the old women couldn't get that into her head. After Diaspro was kicked out and Bloom disappeared, she tried many times to get her back into the castle or she sent him to blind dates with her but nothing she did was gonna change his mind. The only girl he wanted to marry was Bloom but he didn't know how he could get her back.

In other rooms of Magik School, a blonde, two brunettes, a pinkette, and a blunette, were thinking what could have scared their best friend away. Besides tears and screaming, all they can remember of that day was trash talking Diaspro saying that she would never marry Sky because he and Bloom were meant for each other. Ever since Bloom disappeared the invincible Winx club started to grow apart... they fought a lot and started being miserable. Stella no longer spent hours in the bathroom, Musa could no longer sing, Flora lost her magical touch, Laila didn't dance anymore and Tecna's grades started dropping. They graduated of course, mostly because of their past performances. They were chosen for Magik specially because the headmaster had a dream urging her to. But all the girls had lost one thing, their best friend, their light of hope, the girl who began their friendship and the Winx Club, was gone. But they would get her back.

In the depths of hell(how cliché, right?) a dark haired man was plotting on how to get his love back. Bloom was his. After almost twenty years of sadness after losing Phoebe, he found someone to love, who understood him and cared for him, and nothing, NOTHING would stand in his way. He would kill to get hisredhead back.

**If you review i'll get othe chapters here faster, BTW my dog died so make me happy ok!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had this done a few weeks ago but i forgot to post!Onegai!i'll try to post more but im in summer school so its going to be difficult!and also im thinking of rewriting my pretty little liars story!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though I had no intention of talking to any of the Winx ever again, Leo_ _forced me to show Flora around the school. I know this is a magic school and_ _things change places every day and I practically live here so I know every nook and_ _cranny of this place but why did he have to choose me to guide her? And even_ _though I was really ticked off the moment my dear uncle gave me the assignment, I don't_ _think I can ever thank him enough because it turns out what I heard the day after_ _Sky cheated on me, I totally misinterpreted what they said that day. I think_ _it's better for me to show you what really happened that day in the Winx_ _Club's conversation. (random thought:i was reading Dracula and I think Mina_ _says that after a while keeping a journal gets easier after a while and I have to agree_ _with that)_

_"Uncle Leo, did you by any chance that I hope in not big, and that probably_ _ins't ask to see me, if you didn not I will leave now"I knew there was a_ _big chance of him asking me to guide them because I overheard them saying that_ _everyone was getting lost so I said that whilst entering his office to_ _distract_ _him. I really like his office. It is mostly made of wood. There were a few_ _pictures of our family on his table and a painting of him and Piper on one of_ _the walls. I can't even imagine how much he misses her. _

_He didn't wanna stay_ _as a human and wait for death so after she died he begged to be a_ _whitelighter again. Chris told me that he didn't need to convince the Elders_ _because everyone says that Leo was one of the best Elders ever!_

_"Hmm, I didn't quite get most of that but no, you don't need to leave. I need_ _you to give Flora a tour of the school" he said perfectly calm._

_"What?" I asked enraged! Seriously, I told him countless times that I didn't_ _wanna speak to them. At that moment Leo was a written traitor in my mind._

_"I'm sorry but this is an order. Most of them are getting lost so you need to_ _teach a few to get around and this is not just you. Most teachers are doing_ _this too so don't try to get out of it!"_

_"Huff"_

_"She is waiting for you in the teacher's lounge" he said in a sing song voice_ _to try to lighten up the mood._

_When I walked in the lounge everyone was there. How much I craved to be with_ _them again. The good times, the bad times, everything with them was a great_ _adventure that helped to shape me into the person I am now. Often I wonder_ _what would have happened if I had not seen Sky cheat on me. Would I still be_ _with him? Married? What about Chris and Robert? Would I have met them? Would I have_ _met Cole?... But this was not the moment to think of what ifs and what might have_ _been so I put my best show face and said "let's go," looking at Flora and_ _turning, just to bump into Sky. I thought he looked thinner before but now_ _that I could see him up close, he had lost his muscular build and his skin was_ _kind of yellowish._

_"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time. Even though every fiber of my body_ _ached to touch him, to be with him even for just one second I looked_ _away. I shook those thoughts from my head and turned, looked at Flora again_ _and repeated "let's_ _go."_

_I kept my sentences short, just saying what was necessary and NEVER making_ _eye contact with her. I was afraid that if I looked into those big brown eyes of hers I would lose it._ _When I was starting to lead her back to the teachers lounge she asked the_ _question I was dreading all day and that she was probably thinking about for_ _years._

_"Why did you leave?" The look on her face was heart breaking. Her eyes were_ _shining with unshed tears, her face was the picture of sadness. It was_ _breaking me to look at her. She was my best friend, my roommate.._

_"I think you know" was all I said as I left her. After a while the Winx Club_ _cornered me again but it took a longer while for me to stop being stubborn and listen_ _to them, but first.._

_"I don't know what you think, but we love you, Bloom, and then you suddenly_ _disappeared. We all miss you!"Stella yelled in the middle of a hallway, it_ _was almost empty but there were a few students milling about. The Winx Club was_ _right behind her backing up her words._

_"Excuse me, but I have to go. I have to teach a class" I told her trying to_ _maneuver in the direction of the witch building._

_"Bloom, we are your best friends and we miss you. Please talk to us" _ _I wanted to talk to them so bad but I just couldn't so I did what I was best_ _at, scaring people away from me._

_"If you don't step out of the way, I'm sorry, but I will use my powers on you"_ _I said dryly staring at them.._

_"We are five and you are one, do you know the probabilities of you winning?"_ _Tecna said with a serious look on her face as she would actually tell me._

_"Suit yourselves" I blew up the the lamps around me and left._ _I was just leaving my last class talking with a few students that had a few_ _questions when they approached me again..._

CRASH!

In another room Robert was making me coffee when a disgusting looking white demon appeared.

He dropped the coffee, basically alerting everyone in the house with the huge noise. Bloom appeared and blew up the demon, sending demon guts everywhere.

"That's disgusting" Bloom said looking utterly disgusted and covered in an icky goo.

"Even though you say that, you have an air of happiness, of a bloody kid who just got a new toy. Its quite radiant, my dear"Robert said in a quite fake English accent.

"Since when are you so serious" Bloom responded, playing his game using a southern accent.

"Come on, tell me"

(Bloom pov)

"No, I was writing in my diary like you told me" I said pouting "You interrupted me."

"The demon did it."

"Same thing, same thing..."

"Come on" he wheedled

. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? Come on!" I couldn't take his pout anymore. "Okay! I forgave the Winx Club today."

"How did that happen? I wanted to see it."

"Will you let me tell you or you gonna interrupt me again?" I said faking anger.

"No, my liege" he said bowing.

"So this is what happened..."

**Do you guys want her to end up with Cole or Sky?reviews make the writer happy!**


End file.
